


To cast away that shadow in your heart

by yerevasunclair1965



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Gen, queen of mirkwood reader, thranduil’s pregnant wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerevasunclair1965/pseuds/yerevasunclair1965
Summary: Thranduil imagine drabbles





	To cast away that shadow in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine seeing thranduil cry for the first time and comforting him. Queen of mirkwood!reader

Thranduil stood tall and still, holding his staff. The sun was slowly setting, the shadow was hovering, not only the horizon but also his heart. There it stung like poison as the image of the South brought him memories of great losses; of his own and his elven people. 

You are standing by his side but you could see that he is somewhere else again. Gone to that sorrow, asking himself if he could have done better.

“The darkness will soon rise and become stronger once more. An incoming doom far worse than before—- i fear deeply, what if it would take another who i hold dear? What if ——it would take you away from me?” 

A surge of heat crawls on your skin, worried how your King bothered himself with such an imagination. You, lost to him as was his father. He succeeded a King but hand in hand with it was his regret of failure as a son. He’d been too distant from his father in the battlefield and was not able to save him in time. A tear from his right eye fell slowly and you wiped it with your finger which caused him to turned his head.

“Meet my eyes, Thranduil...” you lift his jaw with your hands. “I give you courage for you not to weaken. Nothing can ever take me away from you so as long as i am underneath your shelter, embowered in your hold. You are my husband, whom i trust my whole heart and life with. I see and believe in your gallant strength. You endure everyday and never yield to sorrow. This kingdom has been rebuilt and healed with your perseverance. Let go of fear my king, those dark days are yet very far from us. Should it come, you will victoriously protect your people as you once did. For this peaceful time, think of what you have—-I, your queen and this child inside me.” 

You reached for his hand to place it atop your womb. He rubs it gently and lets his forehead lean on your hairline whilst praying silently to Eru for your son’s health. 

“Forgive me for troubling you, my dear wife. I could not keep it any longer. It almost grows great enough to consume me.” His voice breaks again as you glide your knuckles on his cheekbones fondly to alleviate him of his pain. 

“There is no shame in feeling vulnerability. I am here to bear with you your burdens. Know it in your heart that I will stand by you forever and that you will never be alone in defending our home.”

He could not utter a word and so he kissed you ever so gratefully. 

“I love you...”

“And i love you, more than anything else.” 

The collision of your lips, the friction of your skins, —— this love, birthed an indestructible power and from it both of you sought its refuge so it may light your paths always and cast away the blights that continue to threaten furtively.


End file.
